Candice Michelle (WWE)
Candice Michelle is a former wrestler who competed in WWE, where she portrayed a villainess. On the 22nd August 2005 edition of RAW Candice along with Torrie Wilson, welcomed new girl Ashley Massaro to WWE. The welcome became unfriendly quickly when Torrie kicked Ashley out of nowhere and started slapping her around, as Candice watched with glee. The following week Candice and Torrie came to the ring and pretended to apologise to Ashley for their attack last week, but instead set the rookie up for a match with Victoria, one of the most experienced and meanest women on the roster. Candice and Torrie watched with pleasure as the rookie Ashley was dominated by Victoria. The three women went on to form an alliance known as Vince's Devils, and continued to torment and bully the good girls of the WWE. On the 27th February 2006 edition of RAW Candice got an opportunity at the WWE Women's Championship but she was defeated. After the match Candice slapped Torrie, showing signs of dissension between the group. The following week on RAW Candice unveiled her upcoming Playboy cover, she then tried to make Torrie admit that Candice's cover was better than Torrie's past Playboy covers. Torrie refused so Candice and Victoria attacked her, thus ending the trio's alliance. Torrie managed to get some revenge though, when she defeated the evil Candice at Wrestlemania 22. Gallery WWETorrieWilson01.jpg|With Torrie Wilson, welcoming Ashley to WWE WWETorrieWilson03.jpg|In the ring with Torrie WWETorrieWilson04.jpg|Faking an apology to Ashley, who isn't buying it WWETorrieWilson05.jpg|Enjoying the sight of a fallen Ashley WWETorrieWilson06.jpg|Posing over their victim WWETorrieWilson07.jpg|Vince's Devils: Victoria, Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle WWETorrieWilson08.jpg|The evil devils in the ring WWETorrieWilson09.jpg|Surprised by a returning Trish Stratus WWETorrieWilson10.jpg|Crawling between Torrie's legs WWETorrieWilson15.jpg|The devils standing over their fallen victims WWETorrieWilson16.jpg|The devils on the way to the ring WWETorrieWilson18.jpg|Celebrating with Victoria after betraying Torrie Evil Candice 1.jpg|Candice Michelle Evil Candice 2.jpg|Making her way to the ring Torrie Wilson Candice Michelle RAW 22 August 2005 G01.gif|RAW 22nd August 2005: Torrie and Candice enjoy bullying Ashley Torrie Wilson Candice Michelle RAW 22 August 2005 G02.gif|RAW 22nd August 2005: Torrie and Candice carry on their attack, and laugh about it Torrie Wilson Candice Michelle RAW 22 August 2005 G03.gif|RAW 22nd August 2005: Taunting Ashley Torrie Wilson Candice Michelle RAW 12 September 2005 G01.gif|RAW 12th September 2005: The signature entrance: Candice crawling through Torrie Wilson's legs Candice Michelle RAW 12 September 2005 G02.gif|RAW 12th September 2005: The evil Candice laughing Candice Michelle RAW 12 September 2005 G01.gif|RAW 12th September 2005: The evil Candice Michelle gets into a catfight with Ashley Candice Michelle Unforgiven 2005 G01.gif|Unforgiven 2005: Candice gets some kicks in on Ashley and chokes her with a robe Torrie Wilson Candice Michelle RAW 05 December 2005 G01.gif|RAW 5th December 2005: The evil Torrie and Candice try to attack Mickie James outside the ring, but get fought off Candice Michelle RAW 05 December 2005 G01.gif|RAW 5th December 2005: Candice interferes by pushing Mickie James off the turnbuckle, which leads to Mickie losing the match Candice WM22.gif|Wrestlemania 22: The evil Candice enters the arena Evil Candice WM22.gif|Wrestlemania 22: "All eyes on me" Category:2000s Category:Barefoot Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Betrayer Category:Bikini Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Coward Category:Evil Laugh Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Sadist Category:Sports Category:Wrestling Heel